Midnight confessions
by nonalcoholicjin
Summary: confessions on the rooftop makes some people happy...


These characters don't belong to me they belong to one woman and one woman only and that is Rumiko Takahashi. God bless her soul!sniff sniff

Midnight Confessions

It was almost 12:00, up at the sky the stars were visible for all to see, Akane sighed, looking up to the vastness of space that stretched out towards her, she looked back down to where she was sitting. The wind started to pick up along with some cherry blossom leaves; it was late spring turning early summer, her hair gently picking up from the wind, she raised her hand and tuck the strands of hair behind her ears and sighed again.

'Beautiful' Ranma whispered from his hiding place, he had been watching her for the last 10 minutes and from that he had been totally mesmerized by her. The way her dress swayed by the wind, to the way her facial features seemed more bright and loving than her usual face, maybe it was the stars and the moon beaming down at her or maybe it was this weird tingly feeling Ranma was feeling deep down in his heart that was making him feel this way, he couldn't tell.

At that moment his arms started to ache, to hold this beautiful girl in his arms, to hear her voice, to breathe in her scent, he wanted to be with her, not Ukyo, not Shampoo, goodness not even Kodachi (shuddering at the thought of her) her, his so-called uncute tomboy, his first real fiancée, his ONLY fiancée that he would be willing to give up his life for, fight someone for her or even in some extreme cases even kill for her. He loved her, and that was a fact, nothing could change his mind, no one could make his heart skip a beat with just one smile. He stared at her again.

She started to shiver ever so slightly, and he knew that was his que, he stepped away from his hiding spot and ventured closer to her. His footsteps as light as feathers, until he was about a couple of feet away from her. Akane knew at that time that there was someone behind her; she didn't look behind her to see who it was until she heard her name.

"Akane" he whispered.

She smiled at herself ever so slightly and replied "Ranma"

He continued to walk to her, until he was almost atop of her. She felt him from behind, until he was directly behind. He quietly sat down to the side of her and sighed.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I should be asking you that, what are you doing up here at 12:00 at night?" he replied looking at her.

"Remember you told me that you come up here to think and to clear your mind of things?" she said looking up at the sky

"Yea" he closed his eyes 'she actually remembered what I said' he thought to himself.

"Well, that's what I'm doing" she replied, with a smile at her voice.

"Huh?" he was baffled.

"Ranma, I'm thinking! Like you when your up here." She giggled to herself 'Now who's slow!'

"Oh. I'm rather surprised that you're up here actually" he said jokingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" her temper beginning to rise.

"No, no that's what you think, I mean you never come up here to think, your usually downstairs with the rest of the family, or talking to Katsumi about these things." he replied quickly, not wanting to join the stars up in the sky courtesy of Air Akane.

"Oh" was her only reply.

"Actually, I have been thinking aswell," Ranma broke the uncomfortable silence,

"Oh?" she slowly turned her gaze from the stars to Ranma "About what if I can ask?"

"Love" he returned to gaze back at her.

"I see" she lowered her head to her knees which were directly in front of her. Her heart stared to beat faster than usual, and she could feel her blood slowly creeping to her cheeks.

"Akane, I've decided something" he said with determination in his voice.

"You know what, I'm feeling kinda tired now so I'm gonna go to sleep now" she said raising herself off from the roofs flooring.

"Can we continue this conversation some other time?" she knew what was gonna happen next, Ranma would let her down gently and say that they would always be friends and so on, but she didn't want that, she didn't want Ranma to be just a friend she wanted him with her for the rest of her life. She loved him and he was going to reject her this very night, she couldn't face not having a life without Ranma by her side.

"No Akane, please you have to listen" he to rose from his place in time to gently grab her passing arm that was going to run away from him.

She felt his warm hand on her bare arm, she stopped, dead in her trail, she felt tears from her eyes falling onto her cheeks.

"Akane please look at me" he pleaded. When she did he immediately saw the tears flowing from her brown eyes to her soft cheeks.

"I haven't said anything yet!" Ranma replied shocked by what he saw in front of him. Akane was crying, crying because of him? He moved closer and without thinking he hugged her, pressing his body against hers. He held her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Please don't cry Akane, you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you cry." He soothed her gently placing a hand behind her head.

Even thought Akane was shocked by Ranma's reaction she hugged him in return, not ever wanting to leave his arms.

"I'm sorry Ranma, I'm so sorry but I can't let you go, I just can't let you go." She cried even more into his Chinese shirt.

"Let me go? Akane what are you talking about?" he gently pulled her away so he could see her face in the moonlight, tears still streaming down from her face, he brought up his hand and wiped her tears dry, well tried to anyways.

"You said that you've decided something that included love, and so I guessed that it was about this whole fiancée thing." She said trembling at his touch to her skin.

"Yea I have, but what does that have anything to do with the fact that you're crying?" Ranma was beginning to get baffled.

"You've chosen haven't you?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Actually I have, but it still doesn't change the fact that you're still crying" He wiped her newly formed tears from her face.

"It does, it does Ranma, can't you see I'm falling in love with you, I'm in love with you, and here you are going to tell me that you don't feel the same and telling me tha"

She couldn't finish her sentence, her lips were crushed underneath Ranma's own. She froze, but after a while she warmed up to him and began to kiss him back.

After a while they broke apart, looking at each other eyes.

"Say it again" Ranma words were hoarsely now.

"Say what?" Akane whispered.

"Tell me you love me, say that you love me again please Akane." Ranma looked deep into her eyes. When she had said it the first time his heart began to pick up speed and he knew that he was meant to be with her.

"I love you Ranma, I always have and I always will no matter what." She gazed into his eyes and saw something in them that she could not tell.

"Akane, I don't like you." Ranma replied back. Her heart broke. He didn't feel the same way about her she thought.

"BUT YOU JUST KISSED ME, HOW CAN YOU JUST DO THAT AND SAY THAT YOU DON'T FEEL THE SLIGHTEST WAY ABOUT ME!" She screamed. She tore her gaze from him.

"Akane, how can like you, when I'm in love with you?" She quickly looked back at her fiancée's eyes, they were gleaming now. Her heart once broken was now mended and forever it would be.

"Oh Ranma" Before she could say anything else Ranma took hold of Akane's face and kissed her, more passionately than before. Wrapping his arms over her small frame, he knew that her heart was his and his heart was hers.

_Its true, you don't know what you've got until its gone, but its also true that you don't know what you've been missing until it arrives!_


End file.
